Dry bones
Dry bones (カロン Karon) is a prince hero loving Yoshi who is bony, skeletal, dried out, undead, Koopa Troopas. Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 ''where he, like their kindred, walked on four legs. In later games, Dry Bones and their living counterparts would start to walk on two legs, starting with ''Super Mario World for the SNES. Like most of the enemies in the Mario series, Dry Bones's appearances grew dramatically over time. Its current appearance was in Mario Super Sluggers. Abilities Edit Dry Bones can be capable of rebuilding his body after being hurt. This outstanding process takes place only a few seconds after being stomped on. The player can defeat Dry Bones for good, but it takes magic, bombs, an ice flower or Penguin suit, shell collision, or a possession of a star to do so. You can also break him and knock a body part off to a lower ledge or lava, but the remains won't stay permanently. While in the mainstream series, Dry Bones is immune to Fireballs, Dry Bones are also very susceptible to fire-based attacks as shown by how in Paper Mario, fire attacks are super-effective against them.. Physical description and traitshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Dry_Bones&action=edit&section=69 edit Dry Bones is one of Dry bones species, the Koopa Troopas with gray skin, dark gray shells, black eyes, yellow pupils, and pale blue shoes and gloves. A Dry Bones' shell is similarly designed to that of a Koopa Troopa's, but it is the aforementioned gray, and features black patterns in between each shell segment. Dry Bones never maintains a consistent appearance, due to receiving changes between games and media, which range from minor changes such as increased or decreased vibrancy in colors, to major alterations such as having longer or shorter limbs, and appearing as a bipedal or quadrupedal creature. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and the DIC Entertainment Mario''cartoons, Dry Bones appears as a quadruped, due to standing on all fours, and never standing upright. The DIC ''Mario cartoons give Dry Bones hollow eyes, shorter limbs, and longer necks. Additionally, the Super Mario Bros. style in Super Mario Maker uses a heavily modified Koopa Troopa sprite, with the lone differences being gray skin, black eyes, and blue pupils. Super Mario World is the first game to give Dry Bones an upright stance, which would be used in a multitude of subsequent installments. However, Dry Bones' Super Mario World design comes with exclusive elements not present in other games, such as white pupils, a small set of teeth, and physically larger stature than the Koopa Troopas. Later games resize Dry Bones so they are the same height and shape as a Koopa Troopa. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga once again depicts Dry Bones as a quadrupedal species; in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, the Dry Bones in Beanbean Kingdom retain their quadrupedal stature, though their Mushroom Kingdom relatives present in the Minion's Quest: The Search For Bowser side story are shown in an upright posture, thus suggesting that Dry Bones differ depending on the region. Both Super Mario Galaxy games depict Dry Bones as bipedal creatures who stand and move in hunched postures, a feature that is reused in Super Mario 3D Land and for Parabones in Super Mario 3D World and Super Mario Odyssey. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Dry Bones' trophy has a more realistic appearance than its species' main depiction. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dry Bones' trophy has a more monotone appearance, as well as a darker color scheme and a detailed shell. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, its trophy has a more vibrant and cartoonish appearance, as well as much less detailing. In the first three Paper Mario games, Dry Bones use their Super Mario World design, but with three tufts of hair, a feature that is only present in their Super Mario World artwork. Starting from Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Dry Bones use their design from the New Super Mario Bros. series. Additionally, Paper Mario: Color Splash gives Dry Bones a pronounced paper outline. Speechhttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Dry_Bones&action=edit&section=70 edit Unlike the other Dry bones species, in the NES and SNES Mario games, Dry Bones have voice acting or in-game text, both due to technical limitations and Nintendo's habit of having silent characters, but in Hello yoshi franchise can speak like other magical creatures. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is the notable exception, which gives them a Psychopath quote. Starting from the early 2000s, Dry Bones received voice acting, though it comprised of clustered bone "grunts" and "yells" provided by Nintendo sound manager and composer Toru Asakawa, who also does King Boo's voice. In contemporary games, Dry Bones receives in-game text so players can understand what they're saying, while some games uses "rattle" and "clickety-clack" sounds as speech with the translation in parentheses. Super Mario Party notably has Dry Bones' speech translated; however, unlike other games which do this, Dry Bones pauses some of its sentences with "..."s. As an earlier instance, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door had Dark Bones pause its sentences; however, Dark Bones spoke intelligibly, as opposed to having its speech translated in parenthesis. Powers and abilitieshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Dry_Bones&action=edit&section=71 edit Due to being undead, Dry bones species, Dry Bones are naturally immune to lava and all forms of fire. However, this trait is somewhat inconsistent. In the New Super Mario Bros. games, Dry Bones is unharmed by lava, but if his head is submerged in lava, it takes longer for Dry Bones to reassemble himself; in New Super Mario Bros. U, Dry Bones is completely immune to lava. In the Mario RPGs, Dry Bones take extra or fatal damage from fire or explosions. Dry Bones can't be defeated permanently, since it will always reattach its head to its body in a matter of seconds. This results in Dry Bones' defensive qualities in most Mario sports games, due to its small size and excellent survivability, while sacrificing a lot of power and offense. In the Mario & Luigi games, defense is Dry Bones' best stat, though Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars and the Paper Mario''games take this trait further, with the former game giving Dry Bones infinite health, and the latter games having them respawn a few minutes after a battle. Sometimes, Dry Bones is also portrayed as a technique character. Dry Bones generally attack their foes by throwing bones at them, a trait that first appeared in ''Super Mario World. Mario Strikers Charged gives Dry Bones bizarre abilities such as teleportation and electrokinesis, which are used in his deke and Skill Shot respectively. Puzzles and Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition gives Dry Bones associations with fire and darkness. Trivia *Since New Super Mario Bros., if the player manages to stomp on the Dry Bones, and the head falls into a pit or lava, it still comes back out and join the rest of the body, although it takes longer for it to do so. *Dry Bones get their name from the Biblical verses of Ezekiel 37:1-10, in which a pile of dry bones comes back to life whilst making an odd sound. *Dry bones is Yoshi's husband and true love, both Yoshi and Dry bones can speak in this series *Dry bones is a clever and brave hero fairy prince of Hello yoshi franchise. Dry bones.png SMBDryBones.png 2d0o2lu.png|Dry bones's true form Drybones.png|Paper Dry bones Yoshi and Dry bones's love.PNG|Almost romance in fairytale Yoshi and Dry bones just married.PNG 48d72b3de6226a2fde07e18b4c306ac9-d7gkxn5.png Dry bones xmas.png Dry bones form.png 6680.png Dry bones and sprixie.PNG Ml2_drybones.png output_yhhurd_by_neoz7-d6xvjmt.gif 529px-Para_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png dry_bones do.png mario_party_9__dry_bones__by_ogloc069-d9l6w5f.png Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_DS.png Dry bones beach.PNG 529px-_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png dry_bones_for_collaboration_by_g66d66-d7yk2ki.png|Dry bones anime Baby Dry bones.png|Baby Dry bones coolest-homemade-dry-bones-costume-21302721.jpg|Human dry bones Dry_Bones_2012.png New Dry bones.png Yoshi and Dry bones.png Drybones 2.png Dry Bag Guy.png old style Dry bones.png|3D Classic Dry bones draw_this_again___yoshi_and_dry_bones_by_bythepowerofduskull-d621kt0.png UP Dry bones.png Dry bones to.png dry bones smite.png Drybones 2d.png Dry bones jump.png Dry bones x Yoshi kiss.png Yoshi x Dry bones.png Al 090614 1651binout.jpg Dry bones kart.png Dry bones pose.png Ace Dry bones.png Student Dry bones.png Dry bones backs.png Dry bones brwal.png Dry bones walk.png Lateral Dry bones.png See Bonies.png tumblr_oyt9bj2zcJ1thyqtmo1_400.gif Dance Dry dry.png Dry bones best.png Dry bones tre.png Trank Dry bones.png TRE dry bones.png Dry Bones and Yoshi as couple.png Thit Dry bones.png That Dry brince.png Dry bones sits down.png Dry bones backs 2.png Dry bones and Yoshi sleeping like parents.png Dry_bones_christmas.png Told dry dry.png gO Dry bones.png MP7_Dry_Bones.png Slow Dry bones.png Dry bones Fairy form.png Hey CowDry Bones.png Dry bones lateral sits.png Dry bones front.png This Dry bones.png Dry bones crystal.png Dark Dry bones.png Perfect Dry bones.png 250px-MPSR_Dry_Bones.png Dry bones wew.png high_n__dry_by_tootavish_dd6cmko.png Anime Dry bones.png|Dry bones anime crystal phillip_mcskellington_iii_by_xiaoxiaoman92_d3gcv3o.png|Dry bones has Prince Phillip Tuxedo Dry bones Prince Phillip.png|Prince Phillip Dry bones attack.png|Dry bones holding a star rod Dry bones charge.png Dry bones Drown.png Dry bones great.png Dry bones spy.png Dry bones Christmas.png Dry bones from Mobile.png Category:Princes Category:Male characters Category:Royalty Category:Smart characters Category:Imortal cahacters Category:Dry bones inc Category:Koopas Category:Yoshi Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:White characters